Always the Unexpected
by Heart's Fate
Summary: After Jericho's attack on Raw, John felt he would have no one standing by his side, until she came to show some support. But with everything that she has done can he trust her? Or will she just betray him like so many others?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Always the Unexpected 

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own anything or anyone in this story.

**Distribution**: I doubt any of my stories are that good but just e-mail me if you want to post it on a site or something. I'll say yes anyway but still it would be nice if you ask first.

**Pairings**: Lita/John Cena, hinting to past Randy/Lita, other pairings are unknown right now. I might not have any others and if I doI might leave it up to you guys on who you'd want to see.

**Notes**: Takes place after this past Mondays Raw when Jericho attacked Cena after the title match.

**Summary**: After Jericho's attack on Raw, John felt he would have no one standing by his side, until she came to show some support. But with everything that she has done can he trust her? Or will she just betray him like so many others?

I know it's short...but it's a prologue they are normally shorter then the other chapters. Don't worry the chapters will be longer. I hope you like it. It's been after me since this past Monday and I just didn't get around to writing until recently. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

He felt the camera make contact with his forehead, his head snapping back with the impact as he falls hard against the cold floor. He couldn't move. He felt the blood slowly run out of the new opening. He groaned as he stood to his feet, touching his forehead lightly. The blonde man standing only a few steps away moved quickly, punching the already bleeding man and rolling him back into the ring. The match had finished and yet the punishment had not ended. Damn Bischoff. He tried to move only to receive a hangman on the ropes from his opponent at Summer Slam. He soon cried out in pain as he was placed into the Walls of Jericho. Bischoff smiled as the champion continued to receive his just punishment. The white haired man moved over slapping the face of the already bloody man, shouting at him. Chris Jericho finally let go and climbed out of the ring, standing beside the Raw GM. He smiled watching as the man in the ring attempted to pick himself up, a hand reaching out from between the ropes towards the two as they left up the ramp.

"Cena?" He heard someone call to him. The brown haired champion slowly turned to see a small blurry image. He opened his mouth to speak however no words escaped him. He tried to shake off the hand that was helping him up. He hated to be weak and this was no exception. The blood continued to fall from the wound he'd received. The hand resting on his shoulder as he made an attempt to leave the ring. His steps staggering.

"You're going to hurt yourself more if you don't accept my help."

For some reason he could not register the voice. His head was spinning. The blood as starting to get into his eyes. Again, John shook off the hand and quickly ducked under the rope/ the sudden move proving to be a bad idea as his vision blurred. He quickly straightened himself holding tightly to the ropes for support. He felt the mat shift as the other person in the ring moved closer to him.

"Cena, come on." They said softly, "You're going to get hurt."

"I don't need any one's help." He managed to say, blinking rapidly to regain his vision. A hand reached out wiping against his forehead. He couldn't but wince in pain. John stepped down cautiously getting his feet on the ground. The arena wouldn't stop spinning. He turned trying to clear his vision. He felt himself falling backwards, until he was against the cold floor. Jon heard people running down the ramp and someone rush to his side.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Was all he heard as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Final Notes**: Well what do you think? Should I continue or just forget about it? 


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Always the Unexpected 

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own anything or anyone in this story.

**Distribution**: I doubt any of my stories are that good but just e-mail me if you want to post it on a site or something. I'll say yes anyway but still it would be nice if you ask first.

**Notes:** Story takes place after Jericho's arrack on Cena after the title match on Raw. It's another short chapter but they will get longer as the story goes. Please don't forget to read and review.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much.

* * *

**Chapter One**

He woke with a start, yet his eyes refused to open. All he knew at that moment was that his body ached and he wanted nothing more then for the throbbing pain in his forehead to go away. John heard muffled voices nearby. He shifted in the bed still not wanting to open his eyes. The voices becoming more clear, both obviously belonging to women.

"How long has he been out?" He heard one ask.

The other sighed, "Since last night. He hasn't woken up yet."

"He's ok?"

"Yeah from what the doctors told me he just has a slight concussion nothing too big. He's lucky though."

The first voice giggled, "He's gotten worse trust me."

The second scoffed, "That doesn't surprise me in the least. Hold on a second let me get this."

John decided now would be a good time to take a look at the two people in his room. Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in the color and lighting of the room. He heard the second voice sigh.

"Hello Randy, yes I'm positive. He's fine only a slight concussion. No he hasn't woken up yet. Uh-huh. Sure I'll tell him when he wakes up. No, I'm not going to get into trouble. Yes. Okay, I'll call you later to let you know how he's doing. Bye."

The brown haired champion blinked finally realizing he wasn't in his room. He looked around slowly and new he was in a hospital.

"What am I doin' here?" He asked groggy.

"Oh? You're a wake." The voice beside him giggled. Slowly he turned his head to see who sat at bedside. He blinked registering the pretty brunette's face.

"Dawn? What the hell are ya doin' here?" He asked trying to sit up. Dawn shook her head, pressing her hands against his chest to push him back down.

"Whoa there boy. You shouldn't be moving too much. You took quite the beating last night." She said with a sad smile. Sitting back in her chair, she put a hand to her stomach.

John blinked, "Last night?" He closed his eyes remembering what had happened. "That was you?" He asked.

Dawn shook her head with a smile. "Nope, I wasn't allowed to go near the ring in case Jericho decided to continue his little attack. You're one lucky man."

"I thought Christian told ya to stay home." He said not wanting to get into the feud he was currently having with Jericho.

The brunette shrugged, "So he did. I came to be with a friend since she wasn't appearing on tonight's show after what happened last week."

"Well it's good to see that you're awake now."

John blinked. He knew that voice, but why the hell was she here.

"What the fuck are ya doin' here?" He asked, eyes narrowing as the redhead walked into the room and stood behind Dawn's chair.

She frowned not liking the way he spoke to her. "Well if I remember correctly I was the one who helped your sorry ass after it fainted."

The brown haired wrestler scowled at the woman. "I don't need any fuckin' help from ya." He hissed, as he sat up in the bed.

The red haired Diva ran a hand though her hair. What was his problem? What did she do to him that made him so hostile to her. She looked down at one of the few true friends she still had. The brunette simply shrugged her shoulders.

"John...you really shouldn't be that nasty to Lita." Dawn said, placing her hand on her friends' shoulder.

"After what she's done? I don't know how you're still friends with one of the biggest bitches in the fuckin' business."

The frown on the redhead's face deepened. Was that really what everyone thought of her? Just another bitch in the business.

"Listen asshole," Lita moved away from the chair to step closer to the bed. "I don't have to take your shit. You want me to be a bitch then of course I'll be a bitch. You don't want me too then don't treat me like one."

Cena's eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to reply but a loud cough interrupted him.

"I see you're awake now. That's good." The doctor said as he walked into the room. Lita moving away from the bed so the doctor could stand at bedside. "Now Mr. Cena, we've already stitched up that wound on your forehead and for your best interests you are not allowed to enter the ring for a little over one week."

The brown haired champion frowned. "Man, are ya serious? I can't wrestle this Monday?" He glared angrily at the doctor.

The doctor took no heed to the look he was receiving instead he only smiled, which seemed to fuel the young champions anger more. The doctor then turned to the two Divas, his attention falling on the redhead.

"Now he needs to rest. Don't let him work his body to hard this week or he may pull more muscles then he already has. And importantly don't let him near that ring. Don't let him do anything that could reopen that wound."

Lita opened her mouth to speak but Dawn quickly covered her mouth. "Of course doctor. We won't let him out of our sights."

The doctor nodded, "Good. Now he's free to go after we check him once more. A nurse will be here shortly." He turned on heel to leave the room.

"I ain't no fuckin' five-year-old who needs to be babysat." John hissed from the bed.

"If you stop acting like one then we won't treat you like one."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Why the fuck are you here anyway? Don't you have something better to do like goin' home to that wannabe rocker play toy of yours?"

The redhead hid the look of hurt in her eyes. Instead of retorting to his comment she normally would, she just shook her head. "You know what, I'll be in the waiting room. Dawn when the nurse comes and does whatever she needs to do to him, make sure that he gets dressed and meet me there." The brunette nodded offering a sad smile.

"You know..."Dawn began as the redhead left the hospital room; "you should be a little bit nicer to her. She did stay with you all night. She called me while I was off visiting some of my old friends backstage to tell me that she couldn't meet as plan because she had to watch over someone. At first I thought it was Edge but he had already left." Her eyebrows knotted together, "Quiet angry in fact if I remember correctly. Anyway, she wouldn't tell me who it was that she had too look over only said she'd be at the hospital. You should have seen my look when I came to the hospital and saw you." She watched as John's expression softened slightly, a frown still on his handsome features. "You really are the last person I'd expect she'd stay with at the hospital."

John opened his mouth to interrupt her but she continued. "I saw what happened to you while in Stacy's locker room." She shook her head slightly; "You really got yourself deep this time hun. Really John...did you really need to F-U Bischoff? That man has your career in his hands."

"I don't give a fuck." John sad nastily. "He wants to call me a no good street punk and get away with it? I don't think so."

Before the pregnant brunette could open her mouth to continue the conversation. The nurse had walked in. She seemed obliviously to the growing silence as she walked to the other side of Cena's hospital bed. The nurse proceeded to ask him questions about how he felt and if anything was bothering him. After receiving a few answers, the smiling nurse handed Dawn a white piece of paper that the doctor had forgotten to give them which contained John's prescription.

The nurse offered both a smile telling John he was free to leave. The man nodded and the giddy nurse left the room. Shaking her head, Dawn Marie stood from the chair she was occupying and walked to the door.

"You change and meet Lita and me in the waiting room."

After waving the brunette off, John took to changing out of his clothes from last night. How new clean clothes had gotten to the hospital were beyond him. He was tempted to ask but figured it wasn't all that important. The brown haired wrestler walked out of the room after finding a bag to put his dirty clothes in. It didn't take him long to find the two woman as the familiar voice of one infuriating redhead came to his ears.

"I'm sorry ok." She paused a moment as the person on the other line spoke. "I don't know when I'll be back. I have to watch him." She sighed, "I know he's a big boy but from what I've heard he is really stubborn and won't take to just lying around kindly." Another pause. John walked closer taking note of the paling face of the redhead. "Well talk about this later I have to go." She said quickly when she saw the approaching wrestler. She hung up the phone.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded, "Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." She ran a hand through her hair. "I already signed you out. Dawn is waiting in the car. I have to do when I get back to the hotel so Dawn will be staying with you."

John nodded. He wanted to ask more questions and see how far he could get before she blow up at him. As he followed her out of the hospital, he frowned. No he'd save that for another day.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: Always the Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters used in this story belong to me, so haha you can't do anything to me.  
**Distribution**: John/Lita Group, Beauty at its Best and here. If you'd like it just e-mail me.  
**Pairings**: Edge/Lita, John/Lita, past mentions of Randy/Lita, Christian/Dawn

**Summary**: After Jericho's attack on Raw, John felt he would have no one standing by his side, until she came to show some support. But with everything that she has done can he trust her? Or will she just betray him like so many others?  
**Notes/Warnings**: Warning...rating has been heightened for R for **Abuse**, **Language**, **Sexual Content **and possibly **Rape**.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dawn watched as John yet again beat her on Smackdown vs. Raw. "I hate you." The brunette said as she reached over and lightly hit his forehead.

John glared at the brunette. "Woman, you are not supposed to make contact with my head." He flicked her playfully square on the nose.

She wiggled her nose. "Don't you get bored of playing these silly games." She had put the controller down wanting to relax her fingers.

John shook his head as he focused on his match against the game version of Matt Hardy.

"Child." The 28 year old stuck out his tongue, causing the pregnant Diva to laugh and shake her head. It had been three days since his release from the hospital. Once they had gotten to the hotel Lita had helped get the two situated in John's hotel room. The redhead had then left in hurry before Dawn had gotten the chance to question her.

"How much longer are you stayin'." She heard John ask, as his character delivered the 5 knuckle shuffle to the fallen Matt Hardy.

"Whenever Lita comes to take over for me."

John scoffed. "I doubt that she will come back. She probably figured out a way of not comin' back here. That wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"John what is your problem?" Dawn asked angrily. "Lita is my best friend."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Some best friend."

Dawn Marie smacked him in the head.

"DAWN!" A hand reaching back to rub where the devilish Diva smacked him. "You're supposed to be taking care of me, not trying to give me another damn concussion."

"Then watch who you talk about in front of me."

"Damn you got moody."

"I'm pregnant. It's to be expected."

John rolled his eyes, before focusing back on the screen. His mouth dropped as the computer controlled Matt Hardy earned the three count.

"Daaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!" John whined, "You made me lose. I never lose in this game."

Dawn stifled a laugh as the grown man continued to throw a fit. She opened her mouth to comment only for a knock to interrupt her. She was about to stand up to open the door but John beat her too it. It wasn't long before she figured out who it was.

"It's 'bout time you showed up again. I figured that you had found some way out of coming back." She heard John say harshly to their guest.

"Yeah well I promised I'd look after you so here I am." The redheaded Diva said. "Are you just gonna let me stand out here or are you gonna let me in?"

John pretended to think about it. "I think I'll just let you..."

"John don't you dare." He heard Dawn hiss from behind him as she pushed him aside and grabbed for Lita's hand pulling the Diva inside the hotel room.

John frowned before heading back to the couch where he continued to play his game. He tried to ignore the girls' as Dawn just told Lita about how she had to put up with his constant gaming addiction. He heard Lita laugh as the pregnant brunette continued to rant.

"Lita what's wrong?" He heard Dawn ask from the other room.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You're flinching. What happened?" Dawn pressed.

"Nothing." Lita repeated, "I just fell that's all."

"You fell?"

John stood up walking over to peak through the door crack to see what was going on.

Dawn's hand was gently running along Lita's cheek. The redhead obviously hold back a flinch or two.

"Dawn can you stop doing that?" Lita asked, pushing her friend's hand away.

Dawn sighed, "Lita I'm just concerned. This isn't the first time I've seen you with bruises like that. Something is going on. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to tell." The redhead snapped back. "I just fell that's all."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Dawn crossed her arms. "Do you want me to call Christian and tell him to come over here to get you to talk. I know he can do it, he was one of the few that could get you too open up and I'm not afraid to make the call."

Dawn smirked, "Or do you want to me to call Shane or Jeff instead."

Lita's head shot up to look at the former Diva. "No don't." John could tell that the redhead was giving in.

"I'll tell you later." Lita reasoned.

Dawn frowned, "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I can't...I just can't. Not right now."

"He's doing something to you isn't he?" Dawn questioned, clearly concerned.

"Dawn let's just drop it ok. I don't want John to over hear us." The brunette sighed.

"Fine but if he's..."

"You'll be the first one to know Dawnie."

The girls' had moved from the bed and headed back to the door. John quickly ran back to the couch and took up his controller taking the game off pause.

He felt the couch shift from added weight, deciding against looking to see which Diva was sitting next to him.

"Are you hungry?" Lita asked.

John glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye. "Ya planning to poison me or somethin'?"

"Do you have to act like an ass all the time. I was just going to take you and Dawn out for dinner. If you don't want to go that's fine by me. It just means there's less money for me to spend."

The redhead had thrown her hands up in frustration. She was really getting tired of his shit. She hadn't been around for three days and he still treated like crap. She could understand that he didn't trust. Lita knew a lot of people who didn't trust her, but that still gave him no right to treat her so cruelly.

"Alright fine..." John sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it unless you mean it." The redhead stood up and moved over toward the door. "Are you going to come with us or are you going to just going to play your stupid game all night?"

John glared at her. "It's not stupid."

Lita sighed, placing her hand on her hip. "I'm waiting. The offer is only going to be up until I leave this hotel room. Like I said you can stay here for all I care, it could just be a girls' night out for me and Dawn."

"Nah, I'm coming. Just gonna make sure ya don't cause any trouble for Mrs. Reso over there." John shut off his game and grabbed the hat he had resting on the arm of the couch. He flinched slightly as he slowly slid the cap on.

After Dawn had grabbed her jacket and purse the three left the safety of the hotel room, walking quietly down the hallway.


End file.
